Bubbline y el plan de la pijamada
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: bubbline dulce y adorable donde Marcelina y Bonnibel Bubblegum estarán juntas. La princesa chicle invita a la reina vampira a una pijamada. Dulce princesa tiene un libro especializado para la ocasión. Dulzura yuri y femslash.


**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a Cartoon Network.**

Como siempre, mi facebook es Lobo Susurro Nocturno , agregadme si quieren. Son bienvenidos.

Blog personal con fanfics exclusivos realizados por el mismo autor:

 **contraluznocturno. wordpress. Com**

 **Una noche de pijamas y libros**

La princesa del Dulce Reino se apresuró hacia sus aposentos privados con bastante apuro. Se había despistado en el laboratorio y no quería llegar tarde a sus aposentos. Hoy era un día especial para Bonnie, o más bien una noche, porque iba a tener una fiesta de chicas con Marceline.

Hacia meses había encontrado en un antiguo bunker anterior a la guerra de los champiñones un libro titulado "La mejor noche de Chicas", una especia de guía para tener la máxima diversión en una noche con amigas. Ella era una amante de los estudios y este semejaba de lo más interesante, sobretodo por la liberación de serotoninas que podía percibir.

Las horas de preparación habían sido algo largas, pero también habían servido para que todo lo necesario de la lista que mostraba el libro estuviera listo. Bubblegum estaba ansiosa por lo que iba a acontecer y buscó todos los útiles necesarios para que tuvieran la mejor pijamada que el libro pudiera describir. Uno de los puntos importantes, era la privacidad. El libro era rotundo en el hecho de pedir a los demás habitantes del apartamento, aunque en este caso era un castillo, que no las molestasen y permaneciesen lo más alejados posibles del cuarto.

-Supongo que el hecho de que sea un castillo y no una vivienda común será irrelevante – decía en voz alta Bonnie – De haber alguna modificación de importancia, la añadiré en una lista de posibles variables.

De por si, la idea de realizar este estudio le gustaba, porque le encantaba realizar planificación y pruebas; pero también se debía al hecho de poder pasar tiempo con Marceline lo que le agradaba aun más. Apenas habían podido verse a solar en las ultimas semanas y esta era la excusa perfecta para poder estar a solas con la reina los vampiros sin que nadie les molestase. No era que Finn y Jake fueran molestos, de hecho eran los héroes más grandes de todo el Reino, pero a veces sentía que debía distanciarse de ellos. No por alejarse unos días de sus amigos les quiere menos, simplemente que necesitaba un tiempo para ella, para ambas.

Durante toda la semana, la mujer de cabello rosado se había afanado en dejar listo todo lo necesario para que durante al menos dos días, pudiera tomarse un respiro sin que eso conllevase un peligro para el Reino. Había adelantado sus edictos y realizado las obligaciones que la corona demandaba, a la vez que se había cerciorado de que ninguno de sus experimentos estuviera en una fase peligrosa que obligase a tener un monitoreo constante. Tal era su precaución, que había cerrado bajo llave su laboratorio y guardado diferentes compuestos en celosías individuales, evitando que Starchy pudiera provocar algún incidente.

Todo estaba listo, Peppermint podría controlar por dos días el Reino sin problemas, como ya había hecho en las numerosas aventuras de la reina; y solo faltaba que su pareja de pijamada llegase.

Estaba nerviosa, verdaderamente emocionada ante el hecho de que este sería un día especial para ambas. Iban a estar a solas y a tomar un tiempo para ponerse al día, disfrutar de la comida y hacer todos los puntos que decía el libro. Iba a ser una jornada de estudio perfecta.

El tiempo pasó, y Bonnibel se preparó como decía el libro; se había dado un baño, se había acicalado, se había rociado perfume, y se había puesto de pijama una camiseta holgada, regalo de Marcy para sustituir la que ya le había regalado, pero que PB había perdido. Eligió un conjunto con unos short rojos confeccionado enteramente de seda, no entendía el porqué de ello, pero le resultaba agradable vestir así en una noche veraniega. Hacia tanto calor que los habitantes del Reino aprovechaban para ir al cine al aire libre o al lago, para eludir la sensación de bochorno de aquellas noches.

Al poco, llegó Marceline. La reina de los vampiros lucía una camiseta a cuadros abierta y unos pantalones por la rodilla. Llegaba flotando, como siempre hacía, ignorando cosas tan mundanas como pasillos y puertas, con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios al cruzar el umbral del ventanal.

-Hola Bubblegum – saludó mientras arrojaba una mochila al montón de cojines que se agolpaban en el suelo.

-Hola Marceline – a la princesa le quedaba poco para saltar de emoción ante su llegada. Por fin podría poner en práctica sus experimentos de campo – Ponte el pijama para empezar.

-Vale – sin mucho apuro dejó caer su camisa sobre una silla y se descalzó – Gracias por hacer algo así. Es genial estar ambas solas.

-Sí, lo es – pero extrañada pudo observar como la bajista se bajaba los pantalones lentamente ante ella, sin el menor recato o decoro – ¿Qué estas haciendo?.

-Cambiarme – contestó tranquilamente.

-¿Vas a ponerte el pijama delante de mi? – su rostro pasó del rojo al carmesí – Eso es algo impúdico.

-Relax. Con este calor llevo días durmiendo en bragas y camiseta.

Las diminuta ropa interior de la mujer de piel pálida dejaba muy poco a la imaginación; era una diminuta pieza de color morado que se cerraba alrededor de sus caderas, pero que no las cubría del todo. PB sintió su pulsó acelerándose, y su primera teoría fue un conato de infarto o un envenenamiento por talio. No había usado talio en sus experimentos desde hacia meses.

-Bonnie, estas muy rara – alzó una ceja la vampiresa.

-Yo, no, relax. Sí, relax – sonreía de forma extraña, jugando con sus manos para intentar calmarse a si misma – Todo bien.

-Tu estas muy bien. Así podremos estar más frescas en esta noche calurosa.

-Sí, seguro – carraspea.

-¿Qué planes tienes?.

-Tengo un libro que deseo testear.

-¿Todo esto es por un libro? – mira al suelo y deja de flotas, evidenciando que aquello le ha decepcionado un poco.

-No solo por eso – Bonnie intenta remediar la situación al ver lo que ha provocado – Quería estar contigo. Pasar tiempo contigo. Pensé que como era un libro sobre pijamadas podríamos pasar una noche divertida mientras estamos juntas.

Las miradas de ambas se cruzan y PB se acerca lentamente a su amiga, intentando que su voz sea escuchada. Marcy sonríe, como siempre, una sonrisa real y socarrona que evidenciaba que le había convencido.

-Genial – y sus pies vuelven a despegarse del suelo – Voy un momento al servicio.

-Claro – le devuelve la sonrisa – Yo te espero aquí, preparando todo.

Al verla irse simplemente se fijo en aquel cuerpo delgado, marcado, con piel blanca como una sepultura, pero a la ver suave. Ahora volvía el nerviosismo.

Instintivamente descartó ambas posibilidades, así como el exceso de cafeína o algún parásito, dejando como una explicación la excitación sexual. Al corroborar en segundos todas las alternativas, esa era la única lógica.

Siempre había convivido con Marceline, siempre habían tenido una intimidad, una sensación especial, un todo que era reciproco. La princesa era científica, intentar definir sentimientos tan poéticos le costaba un poco. Ya le costaba entender que tenían entre ellas, como ahora que debía admitir que tenía deseos eróticos por su amiga.

-Calmate, calmate – se decía a si misma mientras comenzaba a preparar el libre y lo necesario para el estudio. Movía loas sillas, colocaba los cojines, buscaba un bloc de notas, revisaba el indice del libro. Hacia todo lo que fuera para distraerse.

-No piensen en eso – se repitió, para escuchar como la puerta del servicio se abría y de nuevo podía ver el caprichoso cuerpo de Marcy ante ella.

-Hey, ¿esta todo listo? – al parecer no había escuchado a su amiga hablando consigo misma.

-Sí, ya esta todo – no se había cuenta, pero había empezado a jugar con su melena rosa chicle – Sentémonos.

Ambas mujeres se sentaron en los cojines y comenzaron a picotear algunos snacks. PB tomaba pastas de té y la vampiresa saboreaba unos suculentos tomates rojizos, para luego decidir probar las fresas encarnadas.

-¿Están ricas las fresas? – preguntaba mientras apuntaba ciertos resultados en su bloc – En el libro habla sobre que debemos comer juntas. Recalca ciertos alimentos especificos.

-Sí. Pues tienen un rojo delicioso – y tomando una fresa la dirigió a los labios de su amiga – Abre la boca.

-¿Qué haces? – estaba sorprendida.

-Darte a probar las fresas – contestó con una sonrisa, a lo que Bonniebel solo pudo aceptar su papel como improvisada catadora.

Al masticar, sus labios se toparon con las yemas de los dedos de Marceline, rozándolos lentamente. Estaba más atenta a la suavidad de aquella piel que al sabor de la fresa y casi se había olvidado de masticar. El pulso volvía a convertirse en un redoble de tambor que, para mayor desgracia, se desbocó cuando la vampiresa le limpió los labios con el pulgar.

-¿Te gustan? – pregunta descaradamente la mujer de cabello oscuro cual ala de cuervo.

-Sí – respondió, no pudieron apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos negros.

Se hizo el silencio y Bonnie estaba casi seguro de que podía escuchar hasta lo pesada que se había vuelto su respiración. Podía escuchar el sonido de la brisa, una risa a lo lejos, el tintineo liviano de los cristales de las tulipas, el rozar de sus pies contra el suelo; todo.

-¿Qué más dice en tu libro? – la voz de la bajista la sacó del trance y la princesa tuvo que rebuscar en el libro.

-Dice que debemos hacernos preguntas para comenzar un juego.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas? – ante esa pregunta, la mujer de cabello rosa buscó los ejemplos que daba la obra y casi se quedó sin habla.

-Sexuales – tartamudeó.

-Entonces, ¿yo podría preguntarte cuantas veces te masturbas a la semana? – guiñaba un ojo mientras se recostaba, con una sonrisa tensa como un arco.

-No pienso responder eso – apuró a leer las reglas para intentar evitar contestar – Aquí debe de haber limites o algo. Seguro.

-Venga, que me aburro – Marcy estiro un pie y apartó el libro del rostro de su amiga – Solo contesta.

Pasaron unos segundos, pero PB terminó por claudicar. Ella había propuesto este estudio y no daría buen ejemplo si se negase a la primera de cambio. Debía demostrar más afán científico.

-Puede que tres – murmuró – A veces cuatro.

-No esta mal, rosa – respondió Marcy.

-¿Y tu? – quería venganza.

-Mínimo una vez al día, lo que hace un total de siete. Aunque a veces lo hago más de una vez al día, así que diría que unas diez u once – dijo con tanta tranquilidad que hubiera semejado que simplemente estaba recetando el prospecto de un medicamento.

-¿Qué? – gritó la princesa, sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando. A veces ella se sentía sucia al desfogar su necesidades, pero aquello le parecía excesivo; aunque más por el hecho de la enorme resistencia que necesitaría para aguantar tanto.

-Lo que oyes – rió – Es agradable y me gusta repetir las cosas que me agradan.

-Pero es que eso es demasiado. A mi me cuesta encontrar tiempo y pensar en momentos – de repente estaba hablando demasiado.

-Me toca – ignoró – ¿En que piensas cuando estas siendo traviesa?.

-Seguro que bromas – pero el guiño en respuesta evidenciaba que no era broma.

-Bueno, en cosas – se sonrojaba en respuestas.

-¿En alguien?.

-A veces – tartamudeaba al recordar que su mente había fluctuado entre varias amistades, siendo Marcy la principal protagonista de su mente.

Temía que volviera a preguntarle, temía que insistiese, pero semejaba que la mujer demonio ya veía demasiado alterada a su amiga, y decidió apiadarse de ella.

-Te toca, pregunta – quería relajarla.

La princesa carraspeó, casi para controlar su mente y sus nervios, y comenzó a rebuscar en el libro.

-Aun hay más cosas que podemos hacer – tenía que hacer este estudio de campo lo más completo posible.

-Una pena – bromeaba – Me gustaba el juego de las preguntas.

-Continuación – por fin había encontrado el siguiente punto en sus anotaciones – Juegos físico.

-¿Juegos físicos?.

-Voy a leer – no había revisado la información de cada actividad – Ahora, se le debe ofrecer a la otra chica la oportunidad de que te toque donde ella quiera.

Las ultimas sílabas sonaron demasiado elevadas, casi convertidas en un grito, al leer lo que decía el libro. Tenía una gran vergüenza, pero también una sensación de fuego en su interior. Arrojo el libro cerca de Marceline y se tapó con un cojín. No podía creer lo que había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Qué? – y la mujer de cabello oscuro tomó el libro y comenzó a leer epílogo del libro en voz baja – PB, ¿has leído el epílogo?.

La princesa negó con la cabeza y su amiga comenzó a dictar.

-Como autora de "La mejor noche de Chicas", quiero que sepan que me decidí a escribir esta obra para ayudar de forma didáctica a cierto tipo de mujeres a tener un primera relación sexual lésbica sana y satisfactoria. A todas las chicas nerviosas y excesivamente cerebrales; relajaos. El sexo y el deseo sexual son algo maravilloso que surge desde nuestro interior, y racionalizarlo o cuantificarlo es imposible. Ella os ama, quiere estar con vosotros, y no ha huido al ver este libro en vuestra mesa; y eso es lo que importa. Tomad vuestra primera noche juntas como un juego y disfrutad mutuamente de vuestros cuerpos, hasta el amanecer.

Después de terminar el epílogo se hizo un silencio sepulcral, que fue roto por un ataque de risa de Marceline.

-No puedo creer que no lo supieras – tronaba su voz en ruidosas carcajadas.

-Callate – se defendía, avergonzada.

-Perdona, perdona – limpiaba una lagrima que caía por sus ojos debido a la risa – Aunque podemos aprovechar.

-¿Por qué?.

-Aun no has huido.

-¿Que sugieres?.

Se acercó a su amiga, acercándole el libro y pegando su cuerpo al suyo. Ambas una sonrisa felina, de alguien que ve un delicioso dulce ante su persona, Marcy dijo;

-Hacer lo que dice el epílogo.

 _ **Continuará, tal vez.**_


End file.
